petdiabetesfandomcom-20200216-history
Constipation
Constipation is a tricky problem in any pet, since most solutions cause problems of their own. But since diabetic cats are forced to be careful with their diet, they (or the cats who eat with them) may easily react to the new diet with constipation. Chronic constipation is a serious problem that can lead to MegacolonFeline Diabetes Message Board discussion on constipation and Megacolon, with experience, a potentially fatal complication. Consult your vet about any cat or dog who is always constipated. Water first Chronic low-level dehydration is a very common cause for constipation, especially among diabetics. Always begin by increasing hydration, either by adding a bit to the food, or putting out more and fresher water, or by injecting small amounts of subcutaneous fluids if you are trained on this. Keep those sub-q doses small unless talking with your vet. In Cats According to Jack J. Broadhurst, DVM, Feline Bowel Movements & High-Protein Meals felines need to eat large, well-spaced high-protein meals to have regular bowel movements. Both dry food and free-feeding small meals may cause constipation in cats. Diabetic cats may suffer from neuropathy, and low bowel motility may also be a symptom of thatProviding Care for Diabetic Veterinary Patients-International Journal of Pharmaceutical Compounding-2000-Page 2. Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Diabetic_neuropathy discusses the possibility of "Autonomic neuropathy" from diabetes which can lead to low bowel motility or gastroparesis. Methyl-B12 is said to help in these cases. Symptoms of constipation in cats include irritability, painful abdomen, lethargy, and poor appetite or even loss of appetite, painful defecation, complaints from the litterbox or unwillingness to enter it, pooping outside the litterbox, small hard stool, or simply no litterbox activity for more than a day. Know the cause first In general, the remedy used should take into account the cause of the constipation! If you don't know the cause, please consult a vet, since using the wrong remedy can make things worse. Keep in mind that all the remedies to follow can make things worse in some cases -- there's no best or worst cure for everyone, and a vet should be in the loop. Example: Obstipation or blockage constipation from an intestinal blockage or obstipation is a medical emergency, and is not always obvious. Constipation remedies containing lots of fiber/bulk can make a blockage worse very quickly, leading to intestinal damage or death. Before starting any treatment for a cat with no output, it would be best to have a vet check by x-ray for any possible obstructions. Note: Low motility + low intestinal hydration + fiber/bulk = severe constipation and/or obstipation. Example: Osmotic laxatives Osmotic laxatives work by bringing water from the body into the intestine. This is not a good idea if the constipation was caused by dehydration! That water has to come from somewhere. Always give extra water (in food or subcutaneously) with osmotic laxatives. Also note: No osmotic laxative will work on stool that is already in the intestine. Any dry, hard, or excessively large stool should be completely removed before using an osmotic laxative. Remedies List Constipation remedies are classified as hydrating, bulk-forming, lubricant, emollient, osmotic, or stimulantMerck Veterinary Manual-Cathartic & Laxative Drugs. Please read as much as possible about constipation and consult your vet before trying to treat it. Good links include: *Pet Care Tips *Little Big Cat *Marvistavet *Merck Vet Manual *fabcats on constipation *Vetinfo4cats: questions and answers on constipation *Columbia Animal Hospital Suggested remedies and their mechanisms and cautions include: Further Reading *Feline Constipation, Obstipation, and Megacolon-Prevension, Diagnosis & Treatment-WSAVA 2001 *Feline Megacolon-WSAVA 2003 *Gastrointestinal Signs in Endocrine Diseases-Cats & Dogs-Provet UK *Merck Veterinary Manual-Cathartic and Laxative Drugs *Merck Veterinary Manual-Drugs-Cathartic and Laxative *Fiber in Pet Foods-Pet Education.com-Drs. Foster & Smith References Category:Other conditions and proceduresCategory:TipsCategory:DietCategory:Gastrointestinal Disorders